The Last Minute
by JadziaKathryn
Summary: Tom waited a little too long to do his Christmas shopping.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns them, I don't. 

Note: This is purely seasonal fluff written for Christmas. Happy holidays, everyone!

****

THE LAST MINUTE

Tom felt the familiar whir of the transporter as he materialized. If he could have seen over all his boxes, he would've seen the familiar sight of the transport site nearest his new home. After _Voyager_ returned, he and B'Elanna had taken Earth-based jobs, he as a test pilot and she as a design engineer, that allowed for flexible schedules and family time. They were determined to give Miral (and any siblings that might come along) the childhood they never had. So they had found a nice neighborhood in western, upstate New York and settled down.

It was awfully cold at the moment. Tom had waited until Christmas Eve Day to do his shopping, and though it had been nice and sunny when he left, a snowstorm had cropped up while he was gone. At least, it felt like a snowstorm. It was kind of hard to tell over all those boxes. B'Elanna had her presents under the tree (the tree he'd nearly gone mad trying to string lights on) last week, and she never came home blinded by presents. What was he doing wrong?

"I don't suppose you could just transport me home?" he asked hopefully.

The operator looked at Tom, who was quite a sight. The trunk of a musical elephant was pushing through a hole in one of the bags looped over his arm, and a pair of eyes belonging to a life-sized toy monkey peeped out from over the top. Boxes from expensive French boutiques were piled on an extremely heavy box with real books in it. The German chocolates were threatening to topple off the Colombian coffee (for the Captain, of course, at the Christmas party), which was balanced on the Oriental silks. It was evident that Tom had been all around Earth getting his gifts.

"Just this once, for Christmas," she said, trying to hide her smile.

"Great! Thanks," he replied, but it was drowned out by the jack-in-the-box popping up.

He shuffled along into the main bedroom, hoping B'Elanna wasn't in there. On his way, he tripped over a smiling doll, and if his wife hadn't caught half his stack, they would've all fallen.

"Hi," he grinned sheepishly. "Don't look in the bags, okay?"

"Well, look at this. You actually finished before dark!"

"You wouldn't believe how many jewelry stores there are in Paris, and they didn't have a…oops." Tom caughed to cover his mistake. "Do you think Harry will like this?"

"Classic Earth movies turned holoprograms. _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Don't you think Harry's a little old for that?"

"Oh, that's Naomi's."

"Alright, Flyboy, you go sort out your presents. Some of us were done weeks ago, so I'll get Miral ready for the party."

"Don't you want to see my Santa suit?"

B'Elanna turned around to face him. "You bought a Santa suit?"

"My uncle used to dress up as Santa and pass out the gifts to the kids, so I thought for Miral… what?"

"Oh, nothing. I just can't picture you in a Santa suit, that's all." She walked down the hall giggling. 

Tom closed the bedroom door behind him and put his stacks of presents on the bed. When he looked at all he had picked up, he realized it was a wonder he had any credits left at all. Maybe he should save some toys for Miral's birthday. Or one of B'Elanna's necklaces could be put away. He couldn't decide between three, so he'd bought them all, to the surprise of the saleswoman. 

"Tom! The guests are going to be here in an hour. Do you want any help wrapping?"

"No thanks! I'll get it." He started wrapping as fast as he could, which meant that the presents weren't wrapped very well. "Cornerstones of Galactic Philosophy is for Tuvok, opera tickets for the Doctor, the Captain's coffee…..aha! Here it is." B'Elanna laughed as she listened to the whirlwind inside the room.

Later, as they were opening presents, Tom hoped his efforts paid off. Harry was opening his gift now, and he was the last one except for Naomi. Eveyone else had loved their gifts. "_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_?" asked Harry. "Gee, thanks, Tom."

"Oops." Tom turned red, B'Elanna burst into laughter, which set everyone else off laughing except Tuvok, and Miral who wailed at the sudden noise. "Umm, I think I might have mixed up…oh, no. Why me?"

"Next year," chuckled B'Elanna, "try coming home two hours before they get here!"

****

THE END


End file.
